hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Example 495: Lolita Zhuge Liang
This is the Four-hundredth-ninety-fifth week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. Welcome back everyone! 160px: Good to see you're welcoming them back. They should be thanked for returning after last week's blog. : Oh? But it was my blog last time. You really think that it was that awful? 160px: The fans did speak. That was just an unfortunate misunderstanding. But I do still apologize for my actions last time. : Stop apologizing, even if you are a horrible pig. You should be more free with your love and accept that you're a horrible person. Nonsense! I'll try my best to be as good as I can! Though sometimes things are hard. 160px: Hopefully everyone understands that you're an idiot sometimes. I'm sure that they do. They've read this far, at least. They should know by now that I'm a terrible writer. : Don't say such cruel things about yourself. : No no, say such things! You're awful and deserve eternal punishment. Esdeath and I will even do just that for you. : That's right. Just quit doing your blogs and we'll keep you pleased forever. I'm sure your fans won't mind that either. There's no way that you two are going to seduce me out of this. 160px: They already tried, and failed, last week. : It's not my fault I'm so tenacious. And besides, weren't you two going to challenge me in a capture the flag battle or something similar? : Oh yes, I had forgotten. *Frolaytia climbs up the crab-like mecha and sticks the flag in a holder. * : There. Now it will be safe. : Not so fast. Topaz still has to summon the girl he's choosing to ally with this week. Go ahead, I'll allow you this one opportunity. Fine then... Summoning powers-ACTIVATE! *Topaz creates a summon circle around himself. * 160px: Wow, it's been a while since we've shown the summoning on camera. Then again it's been a while since Topaz needed to summon the girl of the week. *A young blonde girl is summoned. * : Hawawa... What am I doing here? 160px: Shhh, we can't have you using that word. It's a swear in these parts. Now now, Riri. She said “Hawawa”, not the worse word “T *wawa”. 160px: I suppose not, I apologize for this. : I-I understand I think. But why did you summon me? KYAAAH! What's wrong? *Shuri cowers cutely and points to the giant machine. * : What is that thing? That? That's a mecha. We need your help to defeat it. : I'm not strong enough to do anything... That's alright. It's a battle and we need someone good at tactics. 160px: And not just the Final Fantasy sort either! Will you help us, Shuri? : I suppose that I can-wait, Shuri? Hawawa, how did you know my name? I do suppose that your true name is “Shokatsuryou” or “Koumei”, but I decided to use “Shuri” just in case. : At least call me “Koumei”! Fine, I suppose. But I have another request to make. *Topaz leans in on the short loli Koumei. She flusters in an adorable fashion. * : A-are you sure that I'm the best one for this? There's many other more voluptuous girls around t-that could take part. No, Koumei. You're the only one who can fulfill this need of mine. : Hawawa... Well, since you're so insistent I-I can't really refuse... That's a pleasure to hear. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Because I want to say that... Today's girl is: Shokatsuryou “Shuri” Koumei from Koihime Musou *Koumei looks up, strangely confused. * : E-eehh? You're not going to be playing with me sexually? No. Where did you get an idea like that? 160px: Your dialogue was awful and confusing, Topaz. That's why the sweet innocent girl thought the worst. : W-wait... I've heard that name before. Where was it again? : Could it be that you've heard about his blogs? : I'm not sure what a “blog” is, but that does sound oddly familiar... 160px: You might have heard it from Kan'u and the other girls he talked about. : Ah, perhaps. So does that mean that you're going to talk about me next? That I am. : Then I apologize for my poor scores in advance... Nonsense. You might get better than you'd expect. 160px: Especially now that Topaz is somewhat competent. : Competent nothing. He's just lucky. Now, start the last pathetic blog you'll ever do! With pleasure, though I doubt that it will be the last! Head Hair: Koumei does have some weaknesses here. She does have blonde hair, which doesn't bother me all too much (though I do prefer darker hair, like with Kan'u). She also has a short bob cut, with the sides barely reaching her shoulders. They are a bit longer in front, with a curve in the back. Koumei also has fairly simple spiked bangs and looks to have a long middle bang as well (mostly in the anime at least). I do like the straight cut, but Koumei still doesn't do too well here even if she is very cute and the short hair fits her. She does dream having longer hair in at least one bonus image, with hair past her waist or so. It makes her look a little older, even if she's not judging by the male protagonist beside her. I will say that her cute beret does help, as do the long ribbons that go past her hips. Grade: B Eyes: Koumei does alright here. She does have tarame eyes, which aren't my favorite but they do suit her soft art style and personality. Her eyes are also red, or perhaps purple in the VN (it's hard to tell, and I certainly know I'm not one to judge colors). Purple would have been preferred, but Koumei having red eyes doesn't hurt too much as it goes well with her somewhat dark clothing. I will say though, Koumei has a very moe look to her. She has a very sweet and lovely innocent look, perhaps being based on the Key works of KyoAni. The art style is really good, suiting my tastes well. It may be the art style, but Koumei does look like she has slightly-large pupils (though that may just be due to the size of her eye). Nothing wrong with that, of course. Overall, with a cute shape and pretty color Koumei does really well (even if I prefer the cooler-looking tsurime). I'm not sure if she wears it in the anime or not, but in the visual novel she does wear Chōun-er, “Butterfly Kamen”'s butterfly mask. While not really glasses, it's more of a masquerade mask, it is the closest she has to wearing glasses that I can remember. Grade: B Face: Koumei is extremely cute, like most of the girls in her show. It's a fairly simple art style, but I enjoy this look. She has a small dot nose which is always a plus, and in general she's really cute. Koumei's cheeks look really soft, and her face is framed well by her hair. Not as well as if she had a hime cut, but still. I'll also add that she has a lot of cute facial expressions and gets flustered quite a bit. She's known to go into “Hawawa” mode when she's flustered, with her hands near her face which, while she may not have created, may be the base for that very moe pose. Overall Koumei does well here, with a soft art style and gentle facial expressions, as well as cute moments of being flustered. Grade: A HAFFAAARRRGGGHH! *Esdeath hits Topaz in the face with a sucker punch. Her hand even seems icy and he goes flopping against the ground. He takes 25 damage. * 160px: What was that for? : I'm a villain. 160px: I know, but most of them at least have a good reason for slugging Topaz. It's alright. She didn't do too much damage. : And whose to say that I don't have a reason? Topaz just said that he likes the face of this... useless young girl over my dommy face! But more than that, were we not supposed to battle? So it's a team battle disguised as a capture the flag then? I should have expected you to have something like this up your sleeve. : But it's not like we've agreed to the starting time, or anything else! You're attacking prematurely! : A true victor doesn't play by the rules! Besides, I said that the battle would begin this week. I didn't give an exact time. It doesn't help that just sitting here listening to Topaz gab on was getting annoying. But my articles are the most interesting part. : Nonsense. Your fans want more battles and excitement. And that's what Ol' Ironclaw and I will provide. *The crab-like mecha starts to slam its oversized claw down. * 160px: Wait, when did she learn to pilot that thing? Now's not the time to think of that! : Hawawa... Lindy! Do it now! : ON IT! *With quick speed Lindy in a mecha musume outfit, looking like a humanoid mecha. She punches the claw with incredible magical and mechanical force. * : Don't think that you will be able to defeat us that easily! : Heh, look at your cute little humanoid gun-whatever. With your tiny frame you'll never be able to defeat this mecha! : You again underestimate the power that a human can provide! 160px: Still less than a Saiyan though... : HOO-RAH! *Lindy flips the crab over with a judo-like move. Fortunately Shuri, Riri, and Topaz evade the impending crash. * Great! Now attack its weak spot for massive damage! : Like I'll allow you to do that, Topaz! *With that Esdeath creates a wall of ice between him and the others. Esdeath is on his side though trapping the two together. * Grrr. How dare you separate me from the others! : That's right. There's no way you'll be able to get advice from the others like this. I have thought of every- *CRASH! Esdeath is in mid-sentence as the crab-like mecha crashes through the wall. It soon gets on its feet as Lindy crawls through the ice hole. She makes a flying leap, flipping though the air as the crab fires electrical blasts at her. Lindy ends up landing foot-first on it, cracking some of its shell. * : Huh. You know, I do appreciate the idea of us battling apart. But this is no place to do it. Let's go on top of the valley. : You're only delaying your doom, but I have been looking forward to a solo battle against you. I shall allow it. Good to hear. *Esdeath easily flips and leaps up the edges of the cliff face. Topaz tries but falls. * This is more difficult than I expected. How about I talk about Koumei a little more to past the time... Body Build: By all means Koumei has a very petite, loli build. She's very slender and looks like a younger girl than her age may imply. Sadly Koihime Musou does not have measurements, except for Kan'u (as she was in the Queen's Gate spinoff). Thus, do not be angry when I say that Koumei is about chest-level to Kan'u. Kan'u is 157 cm, but I'm terrible at estimates so take that as you will. Sizes aside Koumei is pretty good, even if she's slender. She does have a nice if somewhat slender ass (especially compared to the older girls) that she shows off not only in the series but in the official images and visual novel as well. There's even a nice CG image of her on top of her friend Houtou and showing off both her ass and even her anus! Her ass looks nice and round, but the anime she doesn't seem quite as assy, which is unfortunate. I'm unsure about Koumei's legs as well; they seem to be narrow in the anime but official art says otherwise so I can't be sure. Still, she does have a fairly short, slender body which doesn't due too well here. Grade: B- Chest: Fortunately for her small size Koumei is perfectly flat. It fits with her build and looks really good. She even shows off as much as any other girl, and although you might need the DVDs to see past the steam or chibi-based censorship she does have fairly small nipples. Koumei is a little jealous of the other girls in the VA, but that's not just about this area either and she works hard to still satisfy the male protagonist. So rather than actually being envious for long and having bad thoughts she instead works hard and tries to use her own charms and body to her advantage. I'm not sure about her feelings in the anime, it's been a long time since I've seen it, but I don't remember her being too envious either. Overall Koumei shows off and is flat, which is perfectly fine. Grade: B+ Clothes: Koumei has a surprising wardrobe, at least in other media. In the main series she tends to stick with one outfit, which consists of a white dress with black underskirt, a red jacket with puffy shoulders (though in the VN it seems more of a brown color), and white thighhighs which may or may not have garters. She also wears bells around her collar and a beret as mentioned before. It's not a bad outfit, kinda cute actually, but it is a sorta strange one that I can't completely understand the purpose of. Oh, and despite being in ancient China Koumei wears panties and perhaps a bra, like most of the characters in the series. Koumei also wears a school uniform in the various OVAs, which is fairly similar to her usual outfit (including the beret). The white top is a shirt rather than connected as one piece, her skirt is red with side-ribbons, and she has a yellow ribbon around her collar instead of bells. That said, that's not the only outfits Koumei has. She also has a maid outfit, a sukumizu, a cute dress while playing the harp, a yukata, a nice green Chinese dress, and possibly more that I can't remember. Overall while her normal outfit isn't exactly impressive I still find her bonus ones quite attractive. Grade: B+ *Topaz finally makes it to the top of the cliffs, where Esdeath waits. * : Finally. I thought that you would never make it. Huff.. huff.. I'm stronger than I look! : Doesn't seem like much stronger. But now that you have arrived I shall start the battle! *Topaz stands up and gets in a battle pose. * Bring me your worst! *Esdeath charges Topaz, hitting him a with a flurry of punches and kicks. He avoids most, but does take a combined 30 damage. However, Riri flies up to where they're fighting. * 160px: Topaz! Don't worry, I'm alright! : Don't you have your own fight to take care of? 160px: Lindy has it under control, I think. *The camera pans to Lindy, still in her magical mech suit kicking the crud out of the crab mech. * : Oof argh! Stop beating this up! It's surprisingly fragile for a crab, and I'm not too experienced as a pilot either. I'm bouncing around in here! : Perhaps if you didn't have such a top-heavy body you'd be more stable! : It's not top-heavy, Ol' Ironclaw's legs are spread wide enough that-wait, ah hah hah. I understand your insult. But don't think that your scrawny humanoid robot body can withstand THIS! *The crab mecha grabs Lindy by the leg and flings her towards Koumei. The tactician loli ducks so that she's not hit, but Lindy still impacts the cliffside. * : Healing medicine! *Koumei sprinkles powder on Lindy, who gets up. * : You're alright, right? : Oww, seems that the mecha can hit pretty hard. Harder than I was expecting. : Then the point is not to get hit! : Our master tactician, folks. A-hem, sorry, some sarcasm got stuck in my throat. : I know that it's obvious, but what I mean is that you can attack it from behind. You're agile enough so *whisper whisper * : Ah yes, great plan! *Ironclaw soon comes up to the two. * : Wah hah hah, no plan you two can match the power of this mech! : Do not underestimate the power of magical girls, especially heroic ones! Frolatyia: Ufufu, calling yourself a “girl”? : MATURE-WOMEN-ARE-CUTE-AS-WELL-PUUNNCCHH! *Lindy punches the mecha so hard it gets pushed back, with a huge dent in the hull. It quickly recovers, shaking it off. * 160px: See? I told you that Koumei and Lindy have that covered. : Well then, I'd better find something more for you to do. *Esdeath creates various ice humanoid soldiers, bearing spears. * Look at what you did... 160px: Great, more work. (Great, now I sound like Topaz.) : Face her, my subjects! *The soldiers attack freely, charging at Ririchiyo. However, individually they're so weak that she breaks them in a single slice. Pieces of ice crash upon the ground. * Hah, looks like your attack is useless! *The ice melts quickly, creating a pool of water. The soldiers then reform. * : What were you saying again? 160px: Don't worry about me. These numbers are meaningless! That's right. And if I can take down Esdeath they should disappear! : Take me out? Are you- UGH! *Topaz quickly went into his demon form and slams into Esdeath, sending her flying. He then drops her into the ground so hard a hole appears. The soldiers Ririchiyo was fighting melt into ice. * 160px: Looks like she fell quite deep. Indeed. Hopefully I have time to finish my blog now. Mind Personality: Koumei is a very lovely girl that suits me really well. She's shy and reserved most of the time, going into the “Hawawa mode” when flustered. That said she does have an earnest side to her, and when it comes up she can be an alright fighter. She just doesn't usually fight, including in the anime. In the games Koumei's main ability is to negate the opponent's special ability when both are used in the same round, making it useful but occasionally useless if you pick the wrong turn. Koumei is also based on Zhuge Liang, a famous tactician from Romance of the Three Kingdoms (which Koihime Musou in general is based on). As such she's a skilled tactician and has a goal to protect the weak. She's very smart, even when it comes to sexual things, and is a diligent worker. Koumei also trained with a cute loli with a witch hat and they learned the ways of medicine. Some weaknesses Koumei has include her low fighting power, her “hawawa” studder, and it seems that in the manga if she talks too quickly she bites her tongue cutely (I'm not sure if this is in any sort of media but I noticed it mentioned while researching her). That said her equipment is a fan rather than an actual weapon, though I'm not sure if it has a small amount of wind powers or not. Koumei is voiced by Erika Narumi, who gives her a cute and fitting voice. It might be a little high pitched, but not in any bothersome way and I like her gentle and I imagine proper speech patterns. Koumei is mildly popular, being one of the main heroines of the series though there are a great many girls as well. That said, I probably should mention why I chose to talk about Koumei over another more “adult” girl. It should be obvious, but I like Koumei. While I was playing the game (a long time ago) it's possible to go after two main girls and I think about five secondary girls as you go through the series. There were only three options for main girls though: Kan'u, Koumei, and Rinrin. Due to those choices I decided to go after Koumei first and then Rinrin in a second playthrough (which obviously never happened) so while I never actually finished it I did see a lot more of Koumei than most of the other characters. And she's really cute! She seems to get jealous in the games and feels inferior, but as it goes on being with the male protagonist seems to make her happier. So overall while Koumei isn't incredibly strong (both physically and personality-wise) she does well for me. And she's quite cute, of course! Grade: B Libido: This is likely Koumei's best area. She's surprisingly perverse, even if the anime doesn't show it too much at first. She has a high amount of knowledge of sexual acts due to her studies of adult books (a hobby she has with a friend). She also has a perverse mind, though is cutely embarrassed by it. Koumei realizes that, while her body may not be as endowed as the bigger girls, she can make it up in knowledge. As said before Koumei is from an eroge, and thus has a lot of naughty scenes. I can't say for all of them, but I have seen her partake in riding vaginal, being held in a sort of lap-riding pose with her legs up, and fellatio. She's also a virgin, but between that meaning blood and dumb purity bias that's little more than something I have to mention to be complete rather than something I approve of. There may be more in games that I don't know about (I just did a quick check and there's three games, plus fan discs but I don't know if they count as being official) but Koumei still does good here. Grade: A- Age: It is unknown how old Koumei is. She does look really young, but looks can be deceiving. I'll also add that she is in an eroge, and as a result she must be over 18 because that is a rule. That rule isn't necessary for the anime version, but overall I expect she might secretly do well there too. I can't be sure though. Grade: B+ Total Grades: 79 Average score: 8.8 Final Grade: B+ And that's the blog for this week. What do you think, Koumei? : Hawawa~ I'm surprised by how well I did! 160px: I'm surprised that you could hear him over the sound of that battle. *The camera moves over to Frolaytia and Lindy still in battle. * : Why won't you just give UP? *The magical mother gives the crab mecha an uppercut, sending it flying and breaking the front of the mecha. * : Great job, now grab the flag. That's how we'll win! That was surprisingly easy. I didn't even need to bring out our secret weapon. 160px: Secret weapon? As I was finishing up I summoned a girl for next week and told her to hide. : So THAT is your plan then. *Esdeath comes out of the hole glowing with a blue flame-like aura. * W-what? You should have been unconscious! : My tenacity is one of my strong points! 160px: Like in the manga. That battle took way too long... Shhh, I'm not supposed to know that. But it's too late for you, all I need to do is lay down the smack down again. 160px: And since it's Rock-type attack that's super effective! : FOOLS! I am skilled in many killing arts! That must mean that she's half-fighting! Oh no, Crabominable! : What? No, the crab's down there. No, see it's a- 160px: Now's not the time to explain a reference! Do something! : I THINK NOT! *Esdeath uses flicks her fingers. The water from the soldiers Riri was standing in freezes her in place, while Topaz's wings get frozen to the ground. * Ergh... You shouldn't be this powerful. : Thanks to Specs' jewel I have even more powerful ice powers. And don't think that I'm the only one with a power up. *Esdeath pulls the back of Topaz's head, aiming him to look at the battle between Lindy and Frolaytia. The crab beast gets up, the heavy armor revealing a mecha inside, which looks more like a hermit crab with a big claw though maintaining the large claw. Bursts of electrical energy spark off the big claws. * : Wah hah hah! You've only broken the outer shell! Now you shall have to face Magnaclaw! I swear I know those names from somewhere... : No matter, as the name NeoEsdeath will be the one to bring upon your doom! 160px: We can't use that terrible name, Zettai already used that joke! : I care not for him. He shouldn't even read this horrible trash! I agree and apologize! : Don't worry. My magical hero powers will make me surpass this dumb-looking mecha! : I'm the one with the dumb looking mecha?! Yes. 160px: Totally. : I-Indeed. : You're all just lying! What do you think, Esdeath? *Esdeath looks away. * : You too? : Well, I'd much rather get my hands dirty personally, but no matter. Take care of them. : Not while I'm still around! *Lindy uses a combination of attacks against the mecha, but the new form seems more resilient. * : Aim for the flag post! : Right! *Lindy goes to grab it, snapping it and making it barely staying on. However, Frolaytia grabs her with the smaller claw, trapping her with electrical energy. * : AAAAAH! : Wah hah hah! Looks like you're weak against this machine's electrical powers. : You can make her suffer later. For now, get the flag! : Hawawa~ *Koumei flusters as she's still holding Topaz's flag. The crab mecha aims its larger claw at the tactician loli, powering up the electrical energy. * : Here it comes! : NOOO! 160px: NOOO! Quick, now! : There's nothing a fool like you can do! ELECTRIC LASER! *The mecha fires out the electrical laser at Koumei. * *However, a cross-shaped metal object comes between her and the beam. * ???: Fortress of the Distant Utopia! *Between the laser and Koumei appears a large castle, not only protecting her but also deflecting the electrical laser. * : W-what?! : TOPAZ! What's the meaning of this! I guess she really did come in handy. *Topaz manages to break free, though he is no longer in his Mazoku form. He puts his arm, having problems standing, but is helped out by Ririchiyo who is also free now. She is not in her demon form either. * : Y-you're alright too? : He's not the only one! *Lindy uses her magical powers to burst off the whole claw arm, causing it to fall to the floor. It rolls over to Koumei, who helps her out. : Are you alright? : Luckily shooting that laser made her electric attacks weaker. But what saved you? ???: It was me! *A purple haired girl in a bodysuit comes out and picks up the cross-shaped object, putting it against her arm. She moves her long bangs out of her face to show her appearance. * : Sorry that it took so long, senpai! Don't worry. You arrived just in time. And it seems that this battle will continue next week as well. : Grrr. Just because you have one more member doesn't mean that you'll be able to beat us! 160px: Then they fans had better read next time too for the exciting conclusion!